


Trust Me

by quixoticyongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fairytale world, speedwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixoticyongie/pseuds/quixoticyongie
Summary: Renjun would follow his prince anywhere, but this time, Donghyuck was trying to go where Renjun could not follow.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 19





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest thing I will ever publish, but my friends gave this so much support and I love them, so I guess I'm uploading it, hope you enjoy!

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Renjun would follow his prince anywhere, had followed him anywhere. Back at the dark lake some moons ago, when Donghyuck had decided to swim with the women of the water, Renjun had been there to fend them off when they got handsy. Always with a smile on his face, Donghyuck sought out adventures, with Renjun by his side at every twist and turn. Last winter, when the snow fae had traveled across the land, and Donghyuck had felt the need to sneak out and see them with his own eyes, Renjun had grumbled a curse or two, but nonetheless he found himself only one step behind as they’d snuck out to the trail. Always one step behind, no more, no less. But this time, Donghyuck was trying to go where Renjun could not follow.

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Words spoken with a smile, as the elvish prince looked behind him, Renjun still only one step away. For how could Renjun not accompany him? He had done so many a time, even when he thought he wouldn’t he still found himself wrapped up in whatever quest the prince had set himself out to accomplish. The word “no”, very much existed in Renjun’s vocabulary, but to act on it was an unfamiliar feeling. A feeling he sensed creep up on him now, as they stood before the cursed woods, Donghyuck serving as a sharp contrast against the dark trees, for his person always seemed to shine bright wherever they went.

“It will be fun, trust me.”

His eyes shone with expectation, always up for mischief, he never seemed to understand the gravity of the perils he put himself in. Perhaps that was why Renjun always said no, yet had never acted on his words. He had to be there, by Donghyuck’s side. Otherwise, where would his smile go? Would the stars in his eyes shine as bright if Renjun was not there to shield him from the dangers of this world?

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Could it ever be fun if Renjun didn’t come? Or what horrors would Donghyuck find himself in? No could not be an option. Even as the word no filled him up, while he gazed upon the dark trees, and remembered the cursed stories from his childhood. Even as no sat right upon his tongue, ready to be spoken, as a chill went through his body from the cold winds in the forest. But the word no left his brain completely, as he looked upon Donghyuck, his glowing prince, companion in adventures and the protagonist of his life.

“It will be fun, trust me.”

And Renjun trusted.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/witchyrenjun)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/witchyrenjun)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
